


A White Crusade on Youth

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression, F/M, Shotacon, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 16:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Regression ends up showing a young man the dangers of being even younger, as his mature friend ends up thirsting after him~
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559869
Kudos: 12





	A White Crusade on Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring characters from the works of my friend https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySheepHair

Occasionally, a few mishaps occur in life. Okay, more than a few mishaps. That's the only way the current predicament could be explained.

Standing in the middle of the White Crusaders' living room was two of their most contrasting members. The young man Jay and the finely aged Lonnie. Only, there was a little... issue, that made them stand out against one another more so than usual.

"Don't start." The fluffy-haired brunette adjusted his now-oversized cap as he tried to keep himself covered by his oversized pants and tee-shirt. He huffed a little as he looked around, feeling a little off-put by the size of everything. For a good reason too. He hadn't been this small in years, and he definitely never wanted to be this small ever again, but here he was. Stuck as a kid.

The black-haired motherly-figured sweater-wearing woman smiled as she gently picked up the physically regressed young man, chuckling a little. "Okay, if I'm not allowed to call you cute, can I at least ask you how you ended up like this? I just went to go grocery shopping, and then I saw you laying on the floor in a pile of your clothes."

Jay shook his head as he pulled his cap over his eyes slightly. "You're not taking this seriously at all, are you?" He muttered a little disappointedly before narrowing his eyes. "Fine. You won't believe this, but some... strange, huge pale woman appeared out of nowhere as if she had been thrown through... space? I'm going to go with space." He explained, making wild hand gestures to try and emphasize the size difference that had been present between him and the strange woman. "And to make matters worse, she just kind of left after making me turn into a kid! She didn't even bother telling me why or how she did it, it's really annoying!"

Lonnie looked a little blank as she tried to process all of that, before shaking her head. "If that's what you said happened, then I'll believe you. I mean, being turned back into a kid in the first place is pretty weird, but that doesn't mean it's any of my business to know how exactly it happened." She tried to brush it all off with a dismissive statement, even as she kept walking down the many halls in their hideout.

The hatted young boy adjusted his hat as he sighed. "You definitely aren't taking this seriously. And, beyond that... where exactly are we going? You're not going to put me to bed or anything like you think I'm a child or something?" His temper was riling up a little, and it definitely didn't help that she let out another giggle in return.

"No, silly. You can't wear most of those clothes in your current condition, but I've got a feeling that a certain glasses-wearing friend of ours has kept some of hers around for a special occasion." The black-haired maternally-inclined woman explained as she lightly knocked on one of the doors, receiving no answer. Knowing that the coast was clear, she slipped a key out of her pocket and used it to get into the locked room...

The room wasn't anything special, much like the woman who it belonged to. Thankfully, the woman in question was currently out, which meant that she wouldn't mind if her friends took a few old articles of clothing, just so Jay had something he could properly wear.

"Sit here for a moment, Jay. I'll see if I can't find something that fits you." Lonnie remarked right after she put the boy down on the bed in the back of the room, as she started digging through some of the closets in the room. "Goodness, I need to come in here and clean up now and then. What kind of girl even wants to keep clothes from six years ago?" She audibly muttered idly, digging into the depths of the various drawers, hoping to find something, anything.

While she was busy being a responsible parental figure, she was accidentally doing a little... extra. Namely, giving the young sheep-haired boy the perfect view of her fat ass. He could barely manage to cover up his erection with his loose-fitting pants, his expression quickly growing bothered as his entire face turned red. 'She really had to do it like that. She knows what she is doing, trying to tease me with her body...' He mentally rationalized as she continued her little search...

Right up until he suddenly received a child-appropriate white tanktop, straight to the face. Followed by a pair of pants that seemed like they'd fit just as well. "Put these on, Jay. They should fit. Since they're several sizes below whatever Ravina's wearing right now." It was a weird way to deduce his proper size, but he wasn't about to complain when his current arousal wouldn't be anywhere near as explicitly obvious...

That's what he thought, anyway. Then he noticed Lonnie staring as he tried to take off his clothes. "...Can't you give me some privacy, or can't a kid have that?" He asked, only to immediately shake his head. "I mean, stop looking! Don't patronize me!" The boy shouted, huffing as he turned around and tried to put the appropriately sized pants on, grumbling underneath his breath.

The older woman just couldn't help herself. He was even cuter than he normally was, which drew her towards him with an unnaturally magnetic pull. If she didn't look at him, then she'd just feel compelled to do so, and if she did look at him, she just couldn't look away. It was a perpetual cycle that she couldn't break... or rather, she didn't want to break it. So much so that she quietly started sneaking up behind the boy as he redressed himself. She tried being extra careful, to the point where she didn't even let out a giggle as she caught a glimpse of his naked butt for a brief second.

"Why is she always like this? Why can't I just have normal friends?" Jay asked aloud as he rubbed the back of his head, adjusting his new pants ever slightly with the other hand. Buttoning them up wasn't a problem, but they were still a little loose. Still, it'd have to do for the time being. He wasn't about to walk outside like this, much less let Luc know. He'd just ridicule him for his current predicame-

Before the young boy had more time to reflect on his current problem, he felt a certain pair of arms pulling him far too close to an equally certain pair of tits. "Wh- LONNIE! I thought I told you to stop!" The sheep-haired boy squirmed and struggled in her arms, but the look in her eyes made it clear that she wasn't going to listen. Not with those heart-shaped irises practically beaming with lust.

Lonnie licked her lips as she climbed onto the bed, ignoring the fact that she could leave behind evidence of her naughty times with the young boy. Right now, she was driven entirely by her lust. So much so that she only let go of him for about a second before she had discarded her sweater completely, letting it fall to the ground as she pushed him up against her bosom once more.

Jay got a faceful of milky mom-tit, causing him to gasp for a bit of air. "Why do you never listen to me!?" He was incensed, but most importantly... he was trying to blow her away before she realized how horny he really was. A futile effort, as she forced her tender nipple straight into his mouth, smiling in that erotic manner as she made him suckle.

A gentle stream of rich white milk started squirting out of her nipple, while her hands got busy. She only needed one to keep his head firmly pressed against her tit, so the other one was free to unzip his newly acquired pants and pull them down with only a little bit of struggling. He tried to squirm, resist and push her away... but what could he do when she had an even greater size advantage than usual?

Once his little pecker had been exposed, she didn't waste any time. Immediately, she squeezed her middle and pointer finger down on opposite sides of that child-sized sausage, delicately stroking him and forcing quite a few tender moans from his mouth. They were muffled due to her tit, but those moans were genuine. His blush wouldn't be as deep if they weren't real.

The flow of milk went into Jay, and the throbbing in his nethers intensified in turn. The longer he spent inhaling her feminine and milky smell, the harder it became to keep his mind and his arousal in check. So it was no wonder that the young man's eyes briefly rolled into the back of his eyes as his hips instinctively thrust forward, leaving him with a cock that used a pair of fingers as an 'orifice' to release inside of.

It was quite cute as his own 'milk' shot out of the small tip, the droplets of white and sticky gunk running down Lonnie's stomach... and the sight of him squirming against her, trying to recover after that brief yet incapacitating orgasm... Well, it just turned her on that much more. So much so that she just had to pull him off her tits, giving him a brief moment to breathe... and burp from just how much milk he had been forced to drink.

"G-Give me a break..." The boy muttered in a tired tone, but she was anything but done. Especially as she pulled down her pants, her pussy lips dripping with juice as she climbed onto the mattress, letting the clear liquid fall onto his body and turn him on from the degenerate display. "G-God... Damnit, Lonnie..." Was the last thing he had a chance to mutter before he was once again forced into a plump place that disabled his ability to speak freely. This time, it was her humid cleavage. Even if he could speak properly, he probably didn't want to. The less of her he had to smell, the better.

While she had Jay completely trapped, she simply lifted her hips... and slammed them straight down onto his poor cock. It barely got a chance to slip into her lower lips before it was completely 'eaten', balls and all. He was so nestled inside of her that he couldn't even really thrust inward. He could only gyrate back and forth a little, but that small amount of movement was just enough for his horny caretaker.

In. Out. In. Out. That was how the routine went as the sheep-haired boy's hips tried to gyrate back and forth, mimicking the routine as Lonnie giggled and drooled just a little. Even though he couldn't do much, it satisfied her in just the right fashion. It didn't matter that he wasn't big and it didn't matter that he was a kid, he had just enough motion in his ocean to make up for it.

To the point where, as the young man's cock started trembling in anticipation of another orgasm, he could feel her lips squeezing down on his vulnerable family jewels. Trying to force as much out of him as she possibly could... and this time, it would be something of worth, as his balls began to audibly churn inside of her.

Both of the two Crusaders let out a scream in tandem, causing their pleasure-filled voices to fill their friend's room while their juices spilled out and stained the covers underneath. Especially Jay's, as his cum was firing off in greater volume this time around. So much so that a bit of it splashed up against his older friend's cervix. If he had just been a bit bigger, maybe she would've been properly impregnated by all of this... but it was probably for the best that he didn't knock her up.

The wet spots from pussy juice and cum underneath them were clear pieces evidence that the two of them had been there, and they didn't care a single bit. Afterglow had settled in, as the two of them hugged each other as close as they possibly could. The circumstances of how they got here didn't matter, what mattered was that they had one another. Maybe they could get a few hours to relax, then they could clean up, and Ravina wouldn't notice that they had been there. Maybe, he'd even get to return to his proper size...

"...What am I looking at, exactly?" A familiar, barely restrained voice remarked from the doorway. The two crusaders that had been invading one of their friends' rooms turned their heads and laid their eyes upon that specific friend. The bespectacled brunette named Ravina. And her expression conveyed the gravity of the situation they found themselves in.

A giggle slipped from both Jay and Lonnie's lips as they realized how boned they were...


End file.
